Love Story
by ImaginationFlow
Summary: Lillia misses the man who used to stand by her side. But surely, it was time she moved on. Explanations will have to told, and secrets will have to be kept. A oneshot for the woman with a heart of gold.


Note: So here is the Lillia one-shot, I hope you like it. I really wanted to do a LillaxZack one, because everyone sticks with the young bachelors and bachelorettes, what about the older sweethearts? So here is it, please review, and I might be making a May & Stu fanfic soon, so stay tuned.

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

Love Story

Most stories love stories start with once upon a time, and end with happily ever after. Mine didn't start like it should have, my starting never happened, my life escaped from me. I had everything I could have wished for, a loving daughter, a caring son, and the perfect husband who loved her for who I was. But it wasn't to be. With what started with leg pain, became something worse, I remember clearly, the day I lost the feel in my legs.

***

"_It's morning Lillia dear," Rod smiled, shaking me gently._

_I nodded, "Yes I know, I'll be up in a minute."_

_Rod stood there watching me intently._

_  
"Shoo!" I chuckled making a pushing gesture._

_He laughed, "Okay then, you can't punish me for wanting to see my beautiful wife's body."_

"_Oh Rod," I giggled, "You know I'm anything from beautiful."_

***

In those days, I was so lively, I was happy. I could laugh freely without a feeling in the back of my mind telling me it was wrong to be happy with out him, it was wrong…

***

_I shoved the covers to the side, ready to get up. I hoisted myself up, and twisted myself round so I sat on the side of the bed. I lifted myself to stand up, but I just plopped back down again. I tried again, but this time I fell in a pile on the floor, making a loud thump._

"_Lillia!" panicked Rod, rushing in, "What's wrong?"_

"_I-I can't feel my legs…" I groaned, rubbing my side._

"_We better get you to the Clinic," Rod said, lifting me up bridal style._

"_Urgh," I moaned, "Not the Clinic…"_

I hadn't liked Clinic's back then, something I had got from the city, I knew the Clinic in Mineral Town wasn't actually that bad, but I wasn't going to admit that to Rod. By now though, I've got used to the Clinic, I have too, with my disability.

"_What's wrong, Rod?" Ellen asked._

"_Lillia can't feel her legs," Rod panicked, like he had a few minutes ago._

_  
"Okay, put her on the bed," Ellen turned her head to the stairs, "Trent, get down here!"_

_A teenage boy, with black, scruffy hair came down, alongside a teenage girl, with short cut brunette hair, I assumed they were assistants._

"_Elli, go fetch the medicine, Trent help me here…" Ellen was rushing around in the medical room, doing everything she could do to help me._

_After hours of studying me, Ellen had come to tell me what was wrong with me._

"_Lillia," she frowned._

"_Is it bad?" I asked._

_  
She nodded, "I'm sorry Lillia, but you'll need to be in a wheelchair for maybe years… we can't cure you. We don't know what you have."_

_The black haired boy ran in, holding a large book, "Ellen, Ellen! I think I might have found something!" He was jumping in excitement now._

_  
"What is it Trent?" she asked calmly._

"_There's this disease in here, that you need this flower to cure," he twisted the book round and pointed to a yellowy-orange flower, it was beautiful._

"_No one knows where the flower is located, but if the pollen of the flower is rubbed on the diseased person's skin, they will be cured."_

"_But that might not be the right disease Trent…" Ellen explained._

"_It's the only chance for her to be cured," Rod stood up, "I won't watch my sweet Lillia die. I will search for this flower."_

"_What?" I almost yelled, "You can't do that! I need to you…"_

"_I'm sorry Lillia…"_

"_I'll die without you Rod, please… you can't leave me."_

"_Bye Lillia," he pulled me into a loving hug and kissed me quickly on the cheek._

***

I put my hand to the old, planted kiss, and tears fell down my burning cheek.

Rod, Rod, where did you go?

Rod wasn't my only love though; I loved Zack, the shipper. He loved me with his whole life, he promised me. I had long wondered if he'd ever be able to replace Rod. Probably not, Rod's face was almost angelic, with perfectly smooth skin, the only creases created by his childish smile. Rod's hair had always been special, styled in a messy pile, a dirty blonde. His eyes were a sweet blue. I never forgot those blue eyes; they had become stuck in my mind, soon to be my favourite colour. I never told anyone this though, it was too sappy for my own liking. Of course, I wasn't alone when Rod left, Sasha helped her through it, comforting her every time she saw her cry. She had visited every day, for about a month, until Anna and Manna moved in, then she didn't have time for me anymore. She still visits though, every Tuesday and Sunday. I didn't get many visitors during the day these days. The young farmer, Claire, sometimes popped round with gifts for the family. But she was mostly there for Popuri, and sometimes to flirt with Rick. Zack's visited once during the day, but now he only visits at night, when Rick and Popuri are sleeping. I feel awful not telling Popuri and Rick about him, but I just don't think they're ready yet. I don't think Zack can ever replace Rod. I sneak out with him every night to the Square, no one suspects anything. Until yesterday.

***

_I heard a faint knocking at the door. I stood up, carefully of course, since my disability isn't very useful, and unlocked the door._

"_Hello Lillia," said a smirking Zack, "You're looking as beautiful as ever."_

_I hit him in the arm playfully, "No I'm not," I said as I locked the door behind me._

_  
"Why will you not look at yourself, you're gorgeous."_

_I was blushing now, a grown woman, blushing._

"_Oh stop it, let's just go to the square."_

_He nodded enthusiastically._

_  
We walked through the silent night, a few whispered words every so often, we could probably hear a pin drop if we weren't chatting._

_  
When we reached the Square he gestured to the bench and gestured, "Woman first."_

_I smiled, and took a seat, and he plopped himself right next to me._

"_So… when are you going to tell Rick and Popuri about me…?" He asked, turning his head to me._

_  
"When they're ready…" I said slowly._

"_Will they ever be ready?" sighed Zack, "You say that every time."_

"_Because they're not ready yet," I said firmly._

_I heard a bush rustle, and snapped my head in the direction of the sound, I saw a blonde hair disappear. What was that? Who was that?_

"_Who was that?" Zack raised an eyebrow._

_I shrugged, "I don't know, I can't think of anyone who would be up at this hour, unless they're drunk of course."_

_Zack smirked, "If they're drunk they won't remember seeing us," he hesitated, "they'll just remember the hangover."_

_I chuckled, "Yeah," I looked at my watch, "I better be going now."_

"_Already?" Zack sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow then…"_

_He stood up and pulled me into a long hug. We stood there for a few minutes to I pulled myself out of his grasp._

"_Good night," I turned to walk off to the Chicken Farm, waving to him on the way._

_I heard another rustling, my head snapped towards a nearby bush. Yet again I saw blonde hair._

"_Who's there?" I called, but there was no answer._

"_Must be an animal…" I shook my head, I didn't believe that. I knew someone was there, I didn't know who though._

_  
I had reached my house, rummaging in my pocket for my keys, when a hand tapped on my shoulder. I spun round._

"_What are you doing out so late?" Claire raised an eyebrow._

_Claire, Claire, oh gosh! She has blonde hair. She must have been the person in the bushes!_

"_I could ask the same thing," I said innocently, "A young girl as yourself shouldn't be walking out so late."_

"_A woman in your condition shouldn't be out so late, you could injure yourself and no one would know about it, unless…" she paused, "You were with someone. Were you with someone?"_

"_N-no, just a little stroll…"_

_Crap, she was onto me._

"_I don't believe you would lie to me," sighed Claire, "Why were you out with Zack? What about Rick and Popuri?"_

"_W-what about Zack?" The words sounded broken and wrong._

"_You know, the one you're sneaking out with?" she rolled her eyes._

"_Please don't tell Rick or Popuri!" I begged, "I don't want to hurt them!"_

"_But you're going to hurt them when they find out."_

"_IF they find out," I said._

"_No, because if you don't tell them about him before the end of this week, I'll do it for you," she smirked, "It'll break their poor hearts to find out their own mother couldn't tell them herself."_

"_Oh no…" I whispered, "How could you?"_

_  
"I'm thinking for Popuri and Ricks future, not yours. And, I think they might actually accept him, if you gave them a chance," she looked at her watch, "Night."_

***

I guess it's about time I told them, the longer I kept it a secret, the harder it would be to tell them, Rick wouldn't be back for a while, he was out in the city collecting stock, and Popuri was out with Kai, she'll probably not be back for a while as well. This is probably the right time to work out ways to explain it…

***

_I'm sorry, but I don't love your father anymore, I love Zack._

No, no, that wouldn't work, it's too heartless.

_You know Zack? Well, I've developed a liking for him, in fact, I love him._

Ugh, no, too casual.

Zack and me are together now, yes… I know Rod, I haven't forgotten him…

No, no, no! ARGH.

***

The door was opened slowly, though I could hear it because I heard the creak.

"Who is it?" I called.

I heard a sigh, "Ugh, Mom, how did you hear us?"

Rick opened the kitchen door, followed by Popuri.

"Oh hello kids," I said nervously.

Rick's eyes widened and he said, "What's wrong?"

I chuckled, he knew me too well, "I have something to tell you two…"

"What is it Mum?" Popuri said gently, "Has Dad come back?"

I laughed nervously, "Uhm, no… about Rod, you don't believe he's still coming back do you…?"

Rick shook his head, but Popuri nodded.

Popuri turned to Rick.

"Of course he's coming back Rick!" She hit him, "How could you say that?"

I coughed, the two shifted their heads to me.

"Well… I've given up hope in Rod…" I sighed.

Popuri's eyes widened and Rick smiled smugly at her.

"But only because I love Zack."

Popuri and Rick gasped.

"What?" yelled Rick, "He'll only hurt you! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY MOM?"

"I-I will be happy, after I have Zack…" I whispered.

"That's not good enough!" growled Rick, "I'm outta here!"

"Wait… Rick?" He paused, but didn't look at me, Popuri was still looking puzzled.

"I'm marrying him. You two are going to be the maid of honour and the best man."

**The end. Woop yay. Anyway, I chose the name cos this story reminded me of the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. Don't you think? Or is it just me? Oh well, please review, I know it sucks but I really wanted to write it so sorry :( bye bye for now!**


End file.
